1. Field
Embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a light-emitting diode (LED) has a high light conversion efficiency, consumes a very small amount of energy, can be used semi-permanently, and is eco-friendly. To use the LED in lighting, displays, and the like, the LED and an electrode that is capable of applying power to the LED are connected to each other.